The True Fairy Tale
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Beyelella is the girl everyone wants to be, but her stepsister is the one that has all that she wants and more. One reviewer stated: I'm gonna be honest with you, I've been reading this story and I though I wouldn't like it, I'm glad that I was wrong. This story is awesome. Please update soon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is a story that we all know, but here is the twist on this one. Complete opposite roles. In this one you will notice that not all the characters are as you remember and this will be a Sailor Moon fic so of course they are not the same, but there is an even bigger twist. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time there was little girl. Her name was Berylella. She was beautiful and loved by all even on the day she was born. Her father loved her, but on her second birthday he died leaving her mother to care for her in a house that was his inheritance. Her mother, Metalia, was a very vain woman and as soon as her husband had died began looking for a new male to fill in his role. After months of searching she married a Duke, Duke Allen of Doomstree. He was a very nice man like her deceased husband and she was able to conform him to her will. He had one daughter, Serenity, who was only a year or two younger then Berylella, his wife having died giving birth to her. They lived together for a few years, Serenity and Berylella getting along relativity good until three years into their marriage he died. Then it all changed for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry so short. Have a lot going on. Will update as soon at I can.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Berylella!" her mother called out, her voice shrill with frustration. The now eighteen year old girl frowned in her sleep. What did her mother want now? She was ruining her beauty sleep, not that she felt that she needed it. Her face was a pale white with great big red eyes that were shaped like almonds. Her hair was a fiery red with such a wave that most girls envied. She was five foot six, but graceful for such a height. She had just the right amount of curves and then some on her upper region. Opening her eyes at her mother's second call, this one more aggravating then the last she staggered out of bed. There was one thing that she absolutely loved to do and that was sleep in. She was not allowed it often, but then again her mother wanted her everywhere she could be to find her the perfect husband as she had been for the last eight years, yes, even at ten she had been on a search for the richest, most easily controlled male. There were lots, but none that her mother thought suitable. Her mother of course had stopped looking as Allen, her stepfather had been the best in their area besides the King, but he was married and had a son of his own. "Fucking hell, child," her mother bellowed as she shoved the door open, the knob cracking into the wall with a thud. "Serenity is up before you and she needs for fucking sleep!" Berylella frowned. Concern for her?

"What the hell, mother," she grumbled. "More concern for the help then for your own daughter?" Metalia chuckled, her bright eyes, like her daughters, glowing with mischief.

"Really? You think I care about her? She is so ugly that all the sleep in the world could never revive her beauty!" At this Berylella laughed. Ah, so her mother had been joking. Good. "You must get up. You have a party to attend this afternoon, a birthday for your friend and peer, Morga. She will be upset that you did not attend so get your lazy ass up!" At this Beryella rose up and headed for the bathroom. She didn't really like Morga. The girl was a bitch and used others to a point and then trashed them. She had yet to do it to her, but only cause she was the stepdaughter of Doomstree. Morga had two little goons that were constantly around watching all and doing all her dirty work. While Morga was a light skinned girl with mousy brown hair and eyes, her goons were far more ugly. Balm was green eyed with a heavy set figure and barely reached Morga's own five five stature while flow had black hair with almost violet eyes, her form far too skinny to be feminine. They worked to make Morga look like a goddess compared to them and that was what Morga had taken them in for. The girls knew they were being used, but enjoyed the benefits that came with being her friends. Shaking her head she quickly took a shower while else where in the house Serenity, otherwise called Nity, was cleaning all the rooms and preparing breakfast for the small household. She did all the chores, save for some help from the butler Melvin and the other maid, Molly. The pair was just a few years older than her. She was only sixteen with a short stature of only five four. Her skin was a creamy white that made her large cerulean eyes stand out more. Her golden blond hair had white highlights and was pulled into two buns on her head, even then her hair fell past her knees. Serenity was an angel and took the abuse her new family had bestowed on her with a grain of salt. She would soon be eighteen and free of them. Only another two years. Two long years. Ah, she missed her father and wondered why he had died so quickly after his marriage. She had always fancied that it was because he missed his first wife and had died from a broken heart, but was sad he had left her.

* * *

><p>So, hope you like it so far. Just a little warm up for later chapters as I hope that this will be a long story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Berylella came out and dressed for her friend's party. Her dress was a green so dark it was almost black and a golden necklace that also contained a matching green gem that fell low on her bosom. She wore high heels that were black, but with the length of the dress you could not see them unless she was walking and even then not very well. Serenity walked out just at that time with the breakfast plates laden with fruits and breads. Setting them on the table Berylella and Metalia sat down and began to eat leaving Serenity to her own in the kitchen where she retired to eat her own meal which was only one fourth theirs. Molly and Melvin ate with her as they prepared for the day. Molly had helped Berylella and Metalia dress for their outing while Serenity cleaned around them. They had been doing it for years after her father had died. Molly was like an older sister that she had wanted for a long time, one that she thought she would have in her stepsister. She had been sadly disappointed after all the years that they had lived with her father that they had not been true, just a mask to hide the evil in them. Her stepmother had never gone to look for a new husband and she knew it was not out of mourning, but out of greed. Her father had been the best besides the king and now that she had what she wanted she was to use her daughter to find more to support her need for fine things. After the pair had eaten they called for Serenity.

"Nity!" her stepmother growled. Her new mother did not like her and she did not like her and how she had treated her father's house, but there was nothing she could do. There had been no will when her father had died. She had thought for sure that her father had been better prepared, but he had lost his first wife so early that maybe it had clouded his mind. Oh, well, she would take care of her own. She stepped out into the dining room, her brown dress drab against the splendor of the room, but she cared not for the finer things as her father had raised her right about money and people. She knew to look for the good in all, but she had given up on her stepmother and sister who had shown no good. "We will be heading out for the morning and perhaps for the afternoon. Have dinner ready for us and make sure that the whole house is spotless. I noticed that the bathroom looked a little _spotty_." Serenity bowed.

"Yes, stepmother," she mumbled.

"I also noticed that my cloths had some major wrinkles. You need to work on your chores. In fact for punishment you will re-do the laundry along with the bathrooms." Serenity held in the frown. She knew that this was what she wanted. When she first started talking back her stepmother would get quite physical. The last time that she had touched her had been just months ago and it had been over a stain on her most favorite dress and it had not even been Serenity, but her daughter who had done it.

"Yes, stepmother."

"You could say that with more respect," Metalia said, her eyes glowing with anger.

"_Yes, stepmother_," Serenity said with a small curtsy.

"Better. That is something else we must work on you with. Your disobedience might rub off on the other servants." With that the woman was gone, her daughter following closely after. Great, more chores.

"Are they gone?" Molly inquired as she moved into the room to clean up after the family.

"Yeah. Not before giving me _more _chores. I have to re-do the whole house pretty much," she complained. This sucked. She always wondered why her new mother did not just get rid of her, but then again I guess free help is best since it save money for her finer things that she wanted.

"Damn. She really does not like you at all, but I think it is because she could not keep the house without you here." Serenity looked over at her in question. "Oh, were you not aware. That was one thing that was in the will before it went missing and since your father's lawyer is still alive they are holding her to it. She will be evicted if you are removed from the house unless you leave."

"What? How could you not tell me about this?" she inquired in shock. "I mean I thought that father had not made a will!"

"He did. I witnessed it just a year after being with miss bitch, but he hid it cause he did not want her to find it. In fact I think that she killed him. He got so sick so suddenly, but we noticed his health deteriorating. We asked him many a time about it, but he told us that she wouldn't be so brazen to do that. I think that your father knew she was bad in his heart, but just couldn't bring himself to fault his ideal that people could be good. His pride got in his way. You know how he was about his ideals." Serenity nodded. This was true. Her father had some big pride, but he was raised as he was and she loved him even if his pride had helped in his death. Now she just had to figure out a way to prove that her stepmother had had a hand in it and find that missing deed. Just how would she go about those tasks. She did not know.

* * *

><p>Okay, so it sounds alot like another story with Hilary Duff, but I promise this one has a twist as we are only maybe half way through or maybe less then that. I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am having telling it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day Berylella came home from her friend's party, her dress still nice and neat, but her hair in disarray. Her mother said nothing, but managed to look displeased at her daughter's appearance. Berylella glanced at Serenity, her eyes telling her more than words could. Seems that her mother was disapproved with what had happened at the party. She of course would never get the story from either of them, but would hear it from the household. Sure, they were a small group of servants, but they managed to hear all the gossip. As she turned from her sister and headed for the kitchen she heard her mother yelling at Berylella.

"You know better than that! What the hell were you thinking? She is your friend and you fought with her over a man?"

"_Mother,_ he was the man that I wanted and she knew that!" her sister screamed back. "You need to back the fuck off of me and let me choose my own path. I am so tired of you telling me what to do."

"I only want what is best for you and that is a man that can take care of you. You know I would not have any problem if the man had been rich, but for you to choose _him _of all people!"

"I love Danburite of DarkRealm! He may not have a lot, but he will be soon when he makes his name known in the Army! He will fight to make his name and then he will be the greatest! Mother, he will protect the king and in turn the king will give him a title!" Her mother became quiet. Would she be satisfied? Serenity didn't think so. She would want this to happen now, not in the future. One could only hope. Berylella only acted in her own interest, but it seemed that her sister had a heart and she wanted or had already given it to the man. It seemed that he had some interest in her, or maybe he too was looking for his next meal ticket. She did not know nor did she care to know at this time. Looking to her friend Molly she relayed what was happening.

"We should probably stay away for right now. You know how they get when she rebels against her mother's ideals." Molly nodded as Melvin entered. "You too Melvin. They are having another fight." He agreed and took his mate out of the room leaving Serenity to herself.

"NITY!" Metalina screamed as she ran down the stairs, her dark hair flailing around her. Her own figure was different from her daughters. Her hair was a dark red while her daughter's was lighter and her own skin white, like death, and her eyes black like the night. "Damn it girl! Nity! Get up there and talk to her! She does not believe me about that man. He is using her for a meal ticket and she needs to know that." Serenity smiled sadly.

"You want _me _to talk to her about that? You would be better suited for that." The older woman looked at her, her dark eyes gleaming.

"Yes, I know that you know what me and your father had. I know that you are aware of the hate that we felt for each other and why we got together. Just go up there and tell her what I want you to say to her." Serenity frowned.

"Why should I? She is her own person and she needs to find her own way. This is her man. She loves him. Besides what makes you think that she will listen to me?"

"Get up there and stop fucking questioning me! You should listen to me. You know that is you do not listen to me that you will be out on the streets!" Serenity almost seemed to growl as she left her mother to her own. Damn it. She walked up the stairs, the steps almost echoing around her as her mother's echoed with her own.

"God damn it," she muttered as she headed toward her sister's room. Opening the door she saw her sister in her underwear. She looked at Serenity, her eyes blazing.

"What the fuck do you want?" she bellowed. She turned from her toward her mirror, her red eyes never leaving the younger female. "Mother sent you up here? I knew that she would. She is displeased with me and when she is she sends _you _up here to _talk._ She should know by now that we have nothing to say to each other. I mean, we are so different." Serenity sighed. She knew this too, but it never stopped her mother. She did not hate Berylella. Her sister was raised this way and she would change when she wanted to, but her mother was already this way and she would never change. She could do nothing but watch this unfold.

"From what I understand you want this man whether she wants it or not. What happened with the man?" She turned toward her blond sister.

"Do you really want to know? He was the male I wanted. I mean he was HIM to me. He was just HIM. He loved me or so I thought. He liked me for who I was and I like him for who he was." Serenity nodded. It seemed that her sister had fallen for a man and now he seemed to have betrayed her. "I do not expect you to understand as you have never been in love!" Berylella turned from her and flopped onto her bed sending the pillows to fly around. Was her sister really this soft? She had always been a bitch and then suddenly she was like this. Looking at her upset sibling she noted that she was not crying, just mad. This was not love. If it had been her sister would have been crying and heartbroken.

"You do not seem all that upset. Are you sure that this was love?" Serenity inquired as she headed for the door. Her sister looked up, her red eyes glowing in anger.

"Love? It was love! He broke my heart!" Serenity shook her head.

"You have to have a heart first," she muttered under her breath. Her sister grabbed a pillow and chucked it as the door closed.

"I hate you!" Berylella screamed. "I hate ALL of you!" Serenity continued walking to her room, her mother standing outside her daughter's room.

"You made it worse!" she bellowed. "You were not kind to her at all." Serenity looked over at her.

"Why should I be? She thinks that she loved him, but she would have been more upset about his betrayal. I think this was more about him passing her up for another woman. I can not say anything about that as she truly believes this is what love is. This is your department as you also have no heart." SLAP! Serenity's head snapped back as her cheek reddened from the impact of her mother's hand.

"You stupid bitch! I can not believe that you said that to me! I raised you after your father died!" Serenity said nothing as she glared at the woman in front of her. "I could have just thrown you on the streets or put you in an orphanage. You are to got to your room without food for the rest of the evening and you will be given proper punishment tomorrow. I hope you get plenty of sleep as you will be worked down to your fingertips." Turning from the young girl Metalina headed for her daughter's room leaving Serenity to head to her own. Serenity slammed the door to her room and headed for her bed where she collapsed just as the sun hit the top of the sky letting her know that she still had half a day left. Damn. Molly would probably get some food to her before the end of the night. Just then the door clicked as someone locked her door. Glancing over she cussed again. Just great.

* * *

><p>Okay, so sorry about the wait on this. Holidays are an important time at my job and so I have been so exhausted. Enjoy.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to start out thanking my two reviewers: princess moonie of the moon and TropicalRemix.

* * *

><p>Serenity glanced up at the clock on her bedside. Two o'clock in the morning. Just great. Her stomach had been growling at her non stop. Seems that her <em>mother <em>was smarter than she gave her credit. Molly had not been successful in locating the key so Serenity had really gone hungry for the rest of the night. With a sigh she rolled back onto her other side, her back to the clock. She did not want to see it. It would only angry her further, not that she was not pissed. Her mother had no right to do this to her. It was not her job to take care of her daughter. Sure, she was her sister, but what was that to those two? They had no idea how she felt and they were not her family. She would never feel that way with them. Her father had been all that she had left and not even his memories were good enough! Closing her eyes she wished for sleep.

* * *

><p>Berylella frowned up at her ceiling the next morning as the sun came into the skies. <em>'I guess she had the right idea. I was more angry then hurt.' <em>The young woman sat up and got dressed quickly. She would show that man what he was missing by ignoring him and hanging out with her other friends. Maybe she would find a new guy! Just then there was a knock at the front door. Moving to the edge of the stairs she peeked over the railing. Molly answered the door, her red hair a bright orange in the morning light. Normally Nity would answer the door while Molly messed with the laundry as was both girls duty, but it seemed that she was being punished with more chores then she could handle. That was how her mother dealt with servants who were outspoken. She made sure they never stopped moving and were hardly seen for the next day or so, depending on how offensive they had been. Nity had really pissed her mother off with her 'tude so she would not be surprised that she would not see the younger girl for a minute, not that she saw her much any way. She hated her sister. Sure she was beautiful, but Nity had it all. She could have been married with her lovely nature and plain, but still eye catching looks. Her blond hair was so light it was almost white, and that was a very unique feature that not many saw at her age. She was also gentle to all and so calm no matter what. She, herself, was beautiful too, but hers was more flashy like her mother. Berylella had heard of and seen pictures of Serenity's mother, Serenity. She had been named after the her mother who had also had Nity's same nature and temperament. Oh, how she was jealous of her and that she had the love of her parents. Sure, her parents loved her, but in such a odd and cruel way. The door was opened to reveal a man who may have been just under five foot five with such clothing of the court that one could tell right off the bat that he was with the Royal court.

"Good Morn," Molly said as she curtsied low to the male. He bowed back to her and handed her a parchment.

"Our Majesties have declared in a few weeks time the Prince will be holding a ball in honor of his twenty-first birthday. All maidens are to attend no matter their rant only that they must be no older than his Majesty the Prince."

"I shall make sure that my Mistresses get this," Molly said with another curtsy. Closing the door she headed for the stairs with the message. "Mistress Doomtree!" she called. Metalina exited her room, her hair half done, Serenity following her, her eyes hooded. "My Mistress, there is a message from the Royals." Handing over the paper for the older female to read she stepped back.

"Oh, this is great," Metalina cried. "Just what you need." Taking her daughter's hand she headed for her room, Serenity turned to look at Molly. Waiting for the pair to leave didn't last long as soon her door closed leaving them alone.

"The Royal Family is holding a ball for their son, the Prince. He is to be turning twenty-one in just a few weeks. All of are allowed to attend as long as we are no older than the Prince. This means you can go too." Serenity shook her head.

"I would not want to marry some royal snob."

"I hear that he is nice and handsome." Serenity shook her head again.

"No, I want what you have with Melvin. I want love. Just because someone is nice or handsome means nothing to me. I want love and I will not marry for anything less."

"Don't you want to be free from them?" Serenity did want to be free, but she wanted love and even the thought of escaping the women in the other room held no appeal if she was to be forced into a marriage of convenience. That was just not the way for her.

"Yes, but not at that expense." Molly nodded her understanding just as Beylella and Metalina emerged from the room before them.

"I assume that you know what has happened?" Metalina inquired with a glare at the girls in front of her. Both nodded. "I know that Molly will want no part of this as she has her man, but you," she said as she turned to Serenity. "You must want a man and the letter clearly states that all women between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one. She must be unattached. You must go, but you must do all your chores for the weeks to come without complaint and find a dress for th-"

"I do not want to go," Serenity stated evenly. Metalina gawked at her. Not want a chance at the Prince? She thought that her stepdaughter was stupid, but now it seemed that she was down right crazy! Oh, well, less competition for her own daughter. Sure, she knew that Berylella was a gorgeous girl, but Serenity had something special. Something warm about her that her own child failed to have. One problem though, with her not wanting to go, she could not hold it over her head. Maybe she would change her mind about it and then Metalina could lord it over her. "I would rather do all the chores in the world then go to some ridiculous ball for some over stuffed man!" With that the girl was gone. All three just watched her go, her stance tight.

"Well, Molly," Metalina snapped. "Get to work!" Molly ran after the blond as quickly as she could, a smile on her lips. Seemed that the older woman was upset that she could not use the idea of a man to persuade the young female to do more chores even though she would still be doing said chores. "Make this house shine!" she screamed after the pair, her face flushed. Turning to her daughter she commanded the other female to her room to look for a suitable gown for the ball if she had none to let her know so that they could go shopping for one. With a huff her daughter headed off. Minutes later she emerged. No, she had nothing suitable for a grand ball. "NITY!" she called out. She would work the hell out of that girl until she could move no more for her insolence. Serenity walked calmly into the room, her expression bland.

"Yes," she said with a pause in her approach. "What is it you want?"

"You will accompany us to the boutique to find Berylella a dress."

"Now why would you want me to go? For all you know I may ruin any dress she picks," the blond said with a smirk. Metalina frowned deeper.

"If you did that I would make you pay with your hide!" the older woman screamed. "You will be accompanying us and you will be on your best behavior."

"Whatever," the young female said as she headed for the door. "I care not. Not like a dress, no matter how nice, will help her disposition." SLAP! Again Metalina slapped the blond who just turned the other cheek. "You know that no matter how many times you do that I will just keep turning the other cheek?" Metalina was at a loss of words. Her expression was open for others to see all her emotions. "Shall we get this over with?" With that she headed out the door with the pair of women watching her leave. Soon they came out of their stupor and followed her to the car where Melvin waited with the door open. Serenity climbed into the front passenger seat while the others climbed into the back. Silence echoed in the large Classic 1946 Pontiac Streamliner Sedan as they headed for town on the paved streets. They passed only a few grand homes on their way there, but once in the town they found where most of the county lived. Only a few were titled and those who were chose to live in the woods away from the hustle and bustle of the city. As they parked the car in front of the large boutique named Chanelas. It was the only for miles, but they were the best. They clothed most of the high class while the low class could barely afford their items they managed to keep the prices just low enough for everyone. Of course the high class came as first priority and several times they were known to brush off someone lower when a high paying customer came in the shop. As the mother and daughter headed in Serenity and Melvin waited in the car.

"I really hate her," Melvin said out of the blue. "She treated Master Allen appallingly and he let her." Serenity turned to him.

"You saw it too?" He nodded. "Why did father put up with her and then leave with no will left over for us?"

"He did leave a will. He hid it as for why he married... he did it for you."

"It would have been better if it had just been us. She killed him and I know it." Melvin smiled sadly.

"I am sure she helped him further deteriorate his health." Serenity sighed. Oh, how she wished she could find that damn will. It would do her more good then trying to prove that her step mother was a murder. Maybe the will held something to it that would help her prove it. It was only a matter of time before she had to leave the house, but if she could find her father's will then she was sure that she would never have to leave! "He told me before he died that he had one made, but he died before he could give it to you. He did tell me that it is in the house. We have been looking discreetly. We could never find it."

"You looked everywhere?" he nodded. "I wonder where he could have hid it?"

"NITY!" Serenity sighed as she ran out of the car and into the shop where her stepmother stood with a big purple dress in her arms. Handing it off to Serenity she turned to her daughter who was back into her old clothes and was heading for them with a few more bags which she handed off to Serenity before following her mother back to the car. After putting the clothes in the car they headed home, but not before telling Serenity that she was to stay in town and get food for the week. Serenity almost said something in response, but shut her mouth. As the car left she turned from it toward town. Just another day. Walking to the store she grabbed a shopping cart and headed deep into the store. As she walked around she noticed that there were only a few people in the store and most were low class like she was now. Taking a breath she hurried to grab the food for the week. Taking just under thirty minutes she headed for the front where she checked out quickly and with the ten bags of groceries she headed out. She knew that this was her punishment as she had bought several items just two days prior and that they were not going to send the car back for her. She was going to end up having to walk the five miles home. Not that it could get any worse. The weather was good at seventy-five degrees so that was nice. The walk was going to be shitty though.

* * *

><p>Okay, hope you like. Endymion will be here soon. I hope you are ready for more. I will upload soon. I hope you will stick with me. Plz read and review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity walked down the dusty road, her skirt already torn from the walk and the wind. Looking around, the groceries making her arms droop with the weight.

"Damn fucking bitch," she cussed under breath even though no one could hear her. "I really wish I could fuck her up." Serenity was very passive, but this last stunt was testing her patience. Just then a car pulled up next to her, the windows tinted on the very nice six passenger limo. It slowed as the tinted window rolled down and a very deep voice greeted her.

"Hello, may we help you?" she didn't even turn toward the voice even though it pulled her for some reason. "Ma'am? Please let me help you. It seems that you have a long way to go and so many items to take with you." This time she shook her head. "Is there a reason for your answer?" Serenity almost stopped to answer that but changed her mind and kept up her walk. Now the limo stopped and the black door opened to reveal a very tall male. He had to have been six feet tall judging by his shadow alone. Serenity did not want to turn to him, but still something drew her to him and she turned. His eyes were the first to catch her gaze. He had such blue eyes for a man with such black hair, like a sea against the deepest of nights. "You must let me help you for I would surely remember this day for the rest of my night as that when a woman as fair as you suffers a fate so harsh." Serenity stared at him, her mind numb with thoughts to answer him. Taking her groceries he places them in his limo before turning to her and taking her hand. As soon as their fingers touched both let out a gasp, their eyes meeting again as sparks leapt from both hands.

"Um.. I need to leave!" she cried. He held her tight and would not release her.

"You know I will not hurt you," he replies softly. "I will take you where you need to go and will ask no more." Finally Serenity gave in. She was truly tired and felt that he was a good man, in fact he was _the _man, but this she could not act on cause her new mother would use it against her and that she could not afford so she got in the car.

"Um... you must not drop me at my house, but you can close to my house." The man smiled and appeared to want to ask more, but at her look he changed his mind.

"My name is Endymion," he sad with a small bow. "What is yours?" he inquired to her silence.

"Serenity," she said. Silence was thick in the air along with another emotion that neither would name. Soon they came close to her house and she called to the driver to stop who paid heed and slowed the car. Soon the car came to a stop and she stepped out, the groceries in her hands. "Thank you," she said with a bow before heading down the street, the sun high in the skies. Endymion watched her walk off in the distance and then turn down a drive toward a house, but not before she turned to him and kind of frowned. Seems that she did not want him to know where she lived so he had the driver head on, but not before watching behind them. She watched him, not going anywhere as her blue eyes watched their departure. Soon they were out of sight and she headed up, but it was too late as he had seen her turn and they came back around to see the name on the mail box. Doomtree. Endymion frowned. He knew that family from his childhood. His father had been great friends with the father. He would have to ask his father of the family. Leaving them to their own Serenity continued up the walk to her home, her legs tired even though she had been allowed to rest. The lack of food that morning had sapped her energy along with the heat. As soon as the house was visible Molly and Melvin appeared, their worried faces telling her of their worry. They took the food from her and helped her into the house where they set her in a chair. "Where are they?" she inquired as she looked around the quiet house.

"Oh, they came in hooting about leaving you to walk home and now they are napping. Seems that their shopping trip and their fun have worn them out. Are you okay?" Serenity nodded. She trusted them, but you never knew when the walls had ears so she kept quiet about the man and the help home. "You got home later then we thought you would, but still sooner then night time, which is good." Serenity nodded.

"I think I will get started with the rest of my chores for the day." With that she was gone.

* * *

><p>Endymion headed into his house, the palace, and headed for his father's study where he found his father over some royal documents.<p>

"Father," he said as he bowed. His father looked up at him in surprise.

"I thought you were still out," he said as he rose to greet his son. Endymion smiled.

"Yes, I was. I met a girl father. I want to marry her."

"You just met her and you want to marry her?" His son nodded.

"Yes, I want to make her my wife, but she only gave me her first name and when I dropped her off she headed up a road marked for Doomtree. Father, did he have any children?" His father looked sad for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, he had one. A girl. Very pretty like her mother. She took no features of her father, but he had known that was how it was to be. This girl was very special as she was a hybrid."

"Father? What do you mean?"

"Her mother is Luna-jin. She is part human. Very few humans have a Luna-jin mother or father, but it happens. Most people have forgotten such people, but I knew one. Serenity. She is one... a royal one. She was the princess of the moon and she fell for him, Allen. He loved her and drew her to him. She loved him and left her kingdom for him. Her kingdom fell when her mother was murdered and soon after Chibi Serenty was born her mother died. No one knew why. She just did."

"So, Doomtree's daughter is a halfbreed?" His father nodded.

"She is special. Her blood is clearer than our own. One is lucky to be with one like them. They bond for life, even the half-breeds. They bond with their soul-mate right off the bat and never leave them. They know their other half unlike Chikyuu-jins. We search long and hard for ours."

"Son, even if you love this girl it is truly her choice. I hope for you the best, but if she leaves you behind as she walks away that you understand and step back." His father looked as if he knew such pain. Could he have loved a Luna-jin? If it was so he was being told up front to be cold and detached until he was sure. Sighing he nodded. He would take this advise, but he was unsure if his heart would accept it.

* * *

><p>I hope you like this one. I am sorry for the wait. My internet has been crashing so this is time is special. Thank you for waiting for this.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to say that I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update. My computer is now bug free and the internet no longer crashes. Thanks to all my readers who stayed with me through this and my beta friend as well.

* * *

><p>The next week passed uneventful with only minimal fuss from the sister and their horrible mother, but for Serenity it seemed like a lifetime had passed as she was given even more chores then usual. Metalina had given Molly and Melvin warnings about helping her would only add to the list and that they themselves would be locked up. Serenity had nodded and told them to leave her be as she would finish the chores on her own. The pair watched as the young blond worked hard from barely morning until just before midnight. They all knew what Metalina's plan was. She would tire the girl out so that she would not be ready for a ball that she did not want to go to in the first place, but now it seemed that she did want to go if only to humiliate her stepmother and her stepsister. Rushing around she was finished just hours before the ball. Now she just needed to get ready. Rushing upstairs she was smart enough to lock her door and begin her primping. As she finished her makeup she went over to a locked chest and pulled out the most loveliest of dresses. It was floor length and had puffy white sleeves with silver stripes on them with little ruffles on the bottom of the sleeves. It was a white dress with little gold coins around the top of the bust with a gold rope around the waist. She laid it out and headed for the bathroom again. Just then her door came slamming down as her <em>mother <em>entered the room.

"You do not lock this door!" she screamed as she looked around. She spotted the dress that Serenity had planned on wearing and reached out for it as the girl jumped to grab it. "What the fuck is this?" the older woman bellowed. It was TOO fine for the blond before her.

"It was my mother's dress!" the girl protested as she reached for it. Metalina looked at it in disgust. No. She would not allow her to wear this dress. She would outshine her own daughter and that was not allowed! Turning from her she threw the flowing gown on the floor and began to step on it making Serenity scream out in horror and anger. Then her stepmother picked it up and tore it to pieces as her stepdaughter screamed and clawed her to reach the gown. Suddenly the girl began to glow lightly as she pulled her fist back and slammed it into her stepmother's face. The older woman rolled back as the punch stunned her. As she recovered Serenity fell to the ground, her eyes glossy with tears that escaped down her pale cheeks. Her mother's dress! How dare that bitch tarnish her mother's dress! This was all she had left of her mother's fine things that Metalina had not sold for her own good! Just then she was grabbed roughly by her hair and pulled into her stepmother's bruised face.

"How dare you you bitch!" Flinging the girl away from her she slammed down the hall to her own room, but not before telling her, "You will be STAYING here!" Serenity shook her head and wept as the doorbell rang and Molly rushed to answer it. Within minutes the door slammed as her step-family left. Molly came up into her room, but with a flick of her wrist she shooed off the young woman.

"I need to be alone," the girl muttered. Molly left, but just as soon as she was gone a light filled the room and a black cat with a crescent moon on it's head appeared. Serenity just gawked as the light disappeared. "Who the hell are you?" she cried out in shock. "How? I mean..."

"My name is Luna," the small cat said.

"You. Can. Talk?" Serenity questioned as she fell back.

"Of course I can. Hold on." With another bright light the can disappeared but a woman with long black hair and cat ears appeared before her. She had the same moon on her head, but now she had tan skin with bright blue eyes that glowed in the semi-lit room. "Is this more acceptable?" Serenity just nodded, her mind stuck. "My name is Luna and I am like you. I am Luna-jin. Your mother was one of us, but your father was human."

"Ooookkkaaayyyy..." Luna reached into a pocket on her dress that did not seem to have pockets and handed her a stick with a red jewel on top. "What is this?"

"It is a Transforming Pen. It will help with the ball and such," the cat-woman stated. "Just say Transform me into and then name what you want."

"Really?" The girl did not look convinced. Shrugging the girl called out, "Transform me into a beautiful princess!" The lights grew warm around her and stars flew into her vision and when the show faded she was standing in the middle of the room with a long white dress. It skirted the ground and was long sleeved. The sleeves were skin tight and white with little diamonds dotting them like stars in the skies. The top was cut low with golden coins like her mother's going across the top, but there was a gold rope below it making her bust perk up while the rest of the gown just flowed loose around her. "Wow!"

"Serenity, you have until midnight to get back here!" The girl turned toward her and noticed the tiara on her head in the mirror, but nodded at the woman. "That does not mean up until then! Get home before midnight!" The girl nodded again as the Luna-jin led her outside where a limo waited for her. "This is a loaner. They will bring you back, but you better be in there before midnight or it will be over!" Again the girl nodded as she was seated. Soon she was heading away from the house while Luna went back in to see Molly and Melvin. "Hello. How has everything been? I know how bad, but how has she held up?"

"Fine."

"We have just hours to find that will for her," Luna announced startling the pair in front of her. "Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>Hope that was okay.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, it has been a minute, but I was saving this fic for last after I finish Running Into My Fates, but I need to get this one rolling as it has been sitting for too long without any direction. I would like to let LoveInTheBattlefield know that I am praying that all is right with your family.

* * *

><p>Serenity smiled as the limo drove on, the night quiet even with the ball in play right now. She was so nervous right now with where she was going. Her stepmother would be furious, but would the older woman recognize her? Would she see who was before her shinning even thought she had torn up the only gown Serenity had owned? This made her nervous, almost had her telling them to go back. With a tilt of her head she held her tongue. She would do this. She would see the prince and then head back. She had only wanted to go to prove a point to her stepmother. She would outshine her stepsister and nothing would stop that fact. As the limo pulled up in front of the large palace she stepped out, her blue eyes taking in all the sights. Even if she was only here to prove a point she would still enjoy her night out. She never had any of those unless she was accompanying her step family.<p>

* * *

><p>Luna let the pair into the house, her eyes looking around the very large, but sparse room. There were so many place that he could have hid that will, but he would have hidden where his daughter would find it. She had talked to him, to Allen after Serenity had died. He had been a broken man. He had blamed himself for the princess' death, but Luna had told him that it was fated. She would not want him to be like he was. She would have wanted him to be happy and to take care of their daughter. He had done that, but he had chosen the wrong woman. Metalina was evil, her intent on his gold and his title, but had been thinking of the woman to love his daughter and had been fooled into thinking that the witch was the one. She could not fault him that. He had done what he had thought was right. She knew that she would have to take care of the girl. Her mistress had told her that long before the wedding had taken place.<p>

"We need to find something that they shared, the mother and Allen, and then something that Serenity, the daughter and her father shared. This is where he has hidden it. Somewhere that Melalina never thought of or would think to look." The pair nodded and they began their search, the time so late leaving them very little time to look before Serenity would return.

* * *

><p>Serenity sighed as she reached the door. Time to go in. As soon as she entered the room all seemed to go quiet. As she looked down the long flight of steps she saw him again. Endymion. The man who had protected her was in the middle of a dance, but as soon as he saw her his motion stopped, his blue eyes looking up at her, love in the depths. She watched him, her eyes never leaving his as she walked down the steps, the room quiet, not even music was playing.<p>

_**Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again.**_

As soon as she touched her foot at on the last step he was there, his hand held out to take hers. She didn't even hesitate. She placed her pale fingers into his darker ones. He pulled her to him, everyone still standing still, their eyes on the young couple. In the crowd was her stepsister and her stepmother who were glowering at them.

"Who is this bitch?" Beryella inquired. "A princess from another country?" Her mother frowned. No, she seemed quite familiar. Who was she?

_**Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmered our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.**_

Endymion looked down at the blond in his arms. She was so beautiful, but so familiar and he voiced this.

"I know you," he stated with certainty. She frowned up at him, but only for a second.

"Are you sure, my Prince? I am sure that I would know you if I had seen you before and yet I feel as if this is our first true meeting..." He smiled, the smile bright. Maybe the female was right. He too would have remembered her if he had met her before, yet she brought forth the same love he felt for the woman he had help not just days before.

**_I have found her._**

**_I have found him, he's the light of the stars in my eyes._**

**_We are dancing_**

**_We are flying_**

**_And she's taking me back to the skies_**

**_In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen._**

**_And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again._**

**_I may never come down to earth again._**

They danced, the world forgotten as they disappeared into a secluded garden, the ball left behind as Berylella headed to follow, her mother behind her. As they neared where the young lovers headed they were cut off by a man with blond hair, his glaring at them in warning. No, this was a woman, they were sure.

"May we?" her mother inquired. The woman shook her head.

"What makes you think that you should intrude on two people who obviously want to be alone? Are you a pervert?" the woman asked with a look of disgust. "Leave." Her tone brooked no fight and the pair left. Her daughter looked over at her and with a snort stepped away from her to join another woman, a girl with long pink hair, her eyes seeming to look past the accursed curtains.

"Fucking bitch," the woman cursed, her anger visible.

"Yeah, she just waltzes in here and he takes her over all of us," Berylella groaned. The pair looked at each other, their eyes joining. "What is wrong with a girl like us?"

_** Why should a fellow want a girl like her a frail and fluffy beauty why can't a fellow ever once prefer a solid girl like me**_  
><em><strong> She's a frothy little bubble with a flimsy kind of charm and with very little trouble I could break her little arm.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Oh, oh why would a fellow want a girl like her so obviously unusual why can't a fellow ever once prefer a usual girl like me<strong>_

The girls now lay on the ground looking under the curtain, their gazes like fire on the couple dancing several feet from them, their anger visible. This was a common goal for them. They would break this couple if they could.

_**Her cheeks are a pretty shade of pink, but not any pinker than roses**_  
><em><strong> Her skin may be delicate and soft, but not any softer than a doe's is<strong>_  
><em><strong> Her neck is no whiter than a swan's<strong>_  
><em><strong> She's only as dainty as a daisy<strong>_  
><em><strong> She's only as graceful as a bird!<strong>_  
><em><strong> So why is the fellow going crazy?<strong>_  
><em><strong> oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,<strong>_  
><em><strong> a girl who's merely lovely, why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me<strong>_  
><em><strong> She's a frothy little bubble with a frilly sort of air And with very little trouble I could pull out all her hair!<strong>_  
><em><strong> oh why would a fellow want a girl like her, a girl who's merely lovely, why can't a fellow ever once prefer a girl who's merely me<strong>_  
><em><strong> What's the matter with the man, what's the matter with the man, what's the matter with the man?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Luna frowned as she glanced through the bookshelf. Would he have hidden it here? Just then her eyes landed on a very weird book among what surely had been Metalina's choice. She wondered that it had not been destroyed. Opening the book she saw something that made her call out.

"Come! Molly! Melvin! Come here!" As she called this out the bell in the study chimed once...twice...three times.

* * *

><p>I hope that you all have enjoyed. I wonder... is it twelve? What has Luna found? Is it the will? Anyone care to guess?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

I am glad that so many of you love this fic and I will try to post for it more regularly. This chapter is for Moonprincess998, LoveInTheBattleField, SailorMoonLover24, and GinnyPotter0183 who reviewed for the last chapter. Thanks guys.

* * *

><p>Serenity was sitting next to Endymion when the clock began striking...Once...Twice...Three times... She almost paid it no heed as she gazed into the prince's dark blue eyes that were filled with love for her as she was sure her own eyes were.<p>

"I just can not believe that you were not going to come because you thought _I _was a snob," he said with a chuckle as Serenity turned a deep shade of pink.

"Well, most rich and powerful people are like that..." she faded off. Four...

"Well, I am glad that you came none the less because Serenity-" Five... He was cut off as Serenity jumped up, her blue eyes wide in anxiously as she saw the large clock in the garden just above Endymion's dark head.

"Oh no!" she cried as she turned from him. He reached out, his fingers grasping her pale, slender wrist causing her to come to a stop.

"What is wrong?" he inquired, his eyes uncertain. Where was she going? Did she find him that repulsive after spending all night with him or was it something else? "Where are you going?" She looked at him, her face pale.

"I have to go! I need to leave! NOW!" She tugged hard on his grip with her free hand, the look in her eyes fear. What could she be afraid of?

"But-" he cut off as she pinched his hand causing him to release her. Within seconds she was halfway across the garden before he came to his senses.

* * *

><p>Metalina grasped the hand of the driver as she exited their family car, the air quiet around them, not even a cricket chirped in the night air. As Berylella was released from the confines of the car they headed up the drive.<p>

"Molly! Melvin!" a voice of a young woman, unfamiliar to Berylella, but her mother recognized it immediately and rushed forward to intercept the person. Berylella watched her mother rush into the house like the Devil was after her and wondered what could cause her mother to turn that shade of white, almost like she had seen a ghost. When Metalina entered the house she saw Melvin, Molly and the last person that she expected to see in her near future.

"Luna!" she screamed just as Berylella arrived in the room. "What the fuck are you doing here?" The young female looked up, her partners in crime seeming to shrink at the presence of the older woman. Luna glared at the women before her in anger.

"Metalina, you knew this day would come. I always knew that you were a fake and would kill the man that befell you. I never knew that Allan would fall for your fake charms, but I knew that I would have to make sure that you never hurt the child of the Lunarians!"

"You always such a meddler, but this time I will have the last laugh!" the older woman cackled, her body shaking in humor and anger. She was torn as she looked at the woman who would cause her downfall. She had been hoping that this day would never come. Then she noticed the papers in the younger woman's hands and knew that this was the showdown that she had always anticipated while fearing it at the same time. Then it struck her that Serenity was not around, the young woman would have been the first to be here, but no, it was the servants and the guardian of Serenity that stood with the prize. This was just too good to be true. "Seems that the one person who should be here is not while the weakest links are holding the prize," Metalina said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Serenity ran out of the palace, her blue eyes watering at the thought that she had left behind a man that was perfect for her when she had thought that she would never find him, the man of her dreams. Her parents had been so happy together so why couldn't she? This made no sense.<p>

"Serenity!" a male voice called, but she paid no heed to him as she knew that it was the prince and she could not see his face when he saw the spell wore off. Seven... Eight... "Serenity come back! Pleeeeaaaseeeee!" His voice echoed as she saw her coach and with a quick sigh she ran into it, her body slamming into the hard outside of her ride. With a humph she stepped back and opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"GO GO GO!" she hollered to her driver. "Damn," she muttered as she kept her gaze turned from the prince as he drew closer to her.

"Stop her! Stop that limo!" he hollered. She could tell he was mad, but so was she. What would he think when he saw how she looked and who she was? Sure he had met her, but that was not who she was now. She did not want to see that she was a servant for the woman who killed her father. She wanted him to see that she was not that. She was a woman who loved him and was kind. She hopped that he would forgive her for what she had done to him. She wanted him to be happy, but he could never be happy with her. She was damaged. With a prayer they passed through the gates just before they slammed closed. Nine... Ten... They rode down the paved streets, her house so far and yet so close. Would they make it? She glanced behind her now, her ride so fast that the castle was so far behind them. She could now see that the gates were opening, slowly, but still opening.

"He is persistent." She was happy yet she was uncertain. She loved him, this she was certain, but he was too good for her and she needed to solve her father's death so that he could rest and she could feel good about moving on. Eleven... It seemed that she was not going to make it, but the plus was just as it struck twelve she turned a corner and all disappeared in a flash of dust. The limo was gone and Serenity was sitting on the side of the road, her dress gone, but her shoe still on her foot.

"Wow, what the fuck happened to the other one?" she asked outloud as she got up, her only goal at this point was running to avoid being caught. Not that anyone would believe that she was the girl just moments ago. With a look behind her she noticed that they were drawing closer to her position so without a thought she jumped into the forest the covered both sides of the road. As she peeked over the brush she watched the Royal limos pass her without so much as pausing. She was in the clear, but she had such a long walk ahead of her. With a sigh she grabbed the glass slipper that adorned her foot, the other one long gone it seemed.

* * *

><p>Endymion stood looking out the balcony as his guards came back, their rides lighting up the road like a string of lights. It seemed that he would soon learn of his mystery woman. The woman that he was sure was the woman he had helped back to her house after she had been abandoned. Serenity DoomTree. Within minutes of the thought his guards appeared at the door with his answer. A glass slipper. All that was left of this night besides memories. He knew that if he went to her house that she would claim that she didn't know what he was talking about as she would not want to anger her stepmother nor her stepsister. This he could get around, but the slipper would make her realize that she could not escape him and what he wished. With a smirk he took the slipper from his men and headed for the exit where his father and mother awaited him.<p>

"Son," his father said with a sigh, his age finally showing in his voice and his appearance as he looked and felt worn out.

"Yes, Father and Mother," he said as he bowed low. They looked at each other and then at him.

"Son, we love you so much," his mother began. He could tell that they were about to deliver a loooonnnnggg speach and he was in a hurry to find his Serenity, his future wife. "We know that you want this girl, but your father has told me who you are after and he is right. It all depends on her, but with this new girl y-" He cut her off, the look on her face priceless as her jaw dropped at his rudeness.

"I am sorry mother, but you are wrong. She is one and the same. She wants me, but is unsure of riling up her stepmother and sister who have made her into a slave for them." At this both parents looked agast. "I have this," he said as he presented his parents with her slipper, the glass gleaming in the light like a diamond. "She can not deny tonight if I were to prove it." His mother nodded. It seemed that she could see where he was coming from and agreed with him. His father made no comment and did not move. "I love her and she loves me, but I must get there!" With that he pushed past his parents and ran for the front, his voice echoing, "I love you mother and father!"

* * *

><p>Serenity looked up as she came close to the driveway, her body wet, her cloths sticking to her and her hair pasted to her scalp. Oh, she was sooooo worn out that she was sure she would pass out upon entering the house. That's when she heard it. The echo of an engine from behind her. With a squeak she jumped behind a bush that was to her right. Peeking over it she saw a long, white limo pulling up the drive.<p>

"Damn," she muttered. Just then a loud scream came from the house causing Serenity to jump up, her form caught in the headlights causing the driver to stop again. "Damn again," she muttered again.

"You stupid stupid girl!" a voice screamed. Serenity turned to the house. It was her stepmother coming out of the house, Berylella close to her heels. "You and your husband and fired!" Serenity frowned as she moved from behind the bush. Molly sat on the ground, Melvin just inches from her with his body shielding her from Metalina's wrath. "You should be glad that I don't _kill you both_!" she screamed. Now Luna in her human form appeared from behind Berylella, her face twisted in anger.

"Now you-" Metilina turned around and smacked the Guardian back.

"You have no say in this!" the older woman screamed. "You should have never come back!" Serenity ran for the house. The limo long forgotten.

"Metilina!" she screamed out.

* * *

><p>Soooo... Sorry for the wait. I have been working hard at my job with my new position and am worn the hell out at the end of the day. I hope that you enjoy. There might be one or two more chapters to this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing and following me as and author and my stories. Please read and review.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I hope that you all have enjoyed this. This chapter is sure to throw you for a loop. Thanks to all who have reviewed as you continue to give joy and for those who have followed this story and all of the others.**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've been working hard so long<strong>_  
><em><strong>Seems like pain has been my only friend<strong>_  
><em><strong>My fragile heart's been done so wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wondered if I'd ever heal again<strong>_

Metlina turned toward the voice of her step daughter, Berylella glaring at the form of the blond headed child as Serenity ran at them.

"You fucking bitch!" she screamed out just seconds before her hand came in contact with her step mother's face. Metelina made a shocked sound as she stepped back from the blow. Berylella just stood there in shock. She wanted to do something, but she was torn between what her mother had done and what her step sister was doing now. Her mother had been wrong, but she was her mother!

"Nity!" she screamed out as she shoved Serenity back. The blond turned to her, her blue eyes shimmering. "That is my mother and no matter what she did that will never change!" Serenity glared at the older woman, her mind not on her sister.

"Metelina, tell her what you have done! Tell her the evil that you have committed." The older female glared hatefully at Serenity as she stood surrounded all of them. Her daughter turned her gaze upon her mother. "Tell her!" Serenity screamed as Luna, Molly and Melvin moved over to stand by her.

**_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_**  
><strong><em>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<em>**

"Mother? What is she talking about? What have you done?" she begged as she stepped closer to her parent. Metelina glared at the blond before her just as the limo pulled into the drive, but no one even turned to look as the waited for the older woman to say something. "Mother!" Metelina turned toward her daughter.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Shut up! I did everything so that you might have a better life then what that piss poor father of yours could ever dream!" Berylella gasped, her body becoming limp in shock.

"Mother, you didn't?" she cried out, her eyes watering. She had loved her father and when he had suddenly had taken to his bed she had stayed by his side taking care of him the best a toddler could. When he had died just days later she had to be removed from his room, a day that she still remembered.

_Flash Back~_

_Berylella held her father's hand as the red headed male coughed hard, blood splattering the white sheets covering his weak from.  
><em>

_"Daddy!" she cried out, her small form moving closer to her father and even though he was hurting he managed to pull her close and smile at her.  
><em>

_"It's okay my little Princess," he whispered. With one last breath his eyes closed and his life left him. Berylella's screams filled the small room with her misery.  
><em>

_"DADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Just then Metelina came in followed by two other females. The duo grabbed hold of the screaming child and took her out of room. Metelina watched as they removed her child as she turned to her husband.  
><em>

_"Oh, you sorry fool. I should have never fallen for your charms over wealth," she muttered. "You promised me so much at my age that I was blinded by that and fucked with you." Berylella slipped out of her room and headed back to her father's room just in time to see her mother sit down with her father. "Thank god you are dead now and we can move on to a better life just as soon as Serenity is dead."  
><em>

_~End of Flash Back  
><em>

**_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_**  
><strong><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>**  
><strong><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>**

"You killed them all!" Beryella screamed just as a shadow moved closer to the group. "You killed my dad and then her mother and father!"

"You killed my mother?" the blond inquired. "Are you serious?" Metilina smirked at them.

"Yes, I killed her. I killed my half sister so that I could take her wealth. What I hadn't planned on was her having a daughter. It would have been better if she had had a son." Everyone gasped in surprise. No one had counted on that. "Surprised?" she inquired. "Yes, I am your aunt. She never allowed me around her family. She was afraid that I would harm you at such a young age. Believe me I would have too."

"Why?" Beryella inquired. "Why would you have done something so heinous?"

"For the money and the title," a male voice spoke up. Everyone turned to see Prince Endymion standing there, his eyes hard as they looked upon the scene.

_**Yesterday has come and gone**_  
><em><strong>And I've learnt how to leave it where it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I see that I was wrong<strong>_  
><em><strong>For ever doubting I could win<strong>_

* * *

><p>In the Palace...<p>

"Your Majesties!" a guard called out as he entered the royal bed chambers. "The Prince has sent us a message to meet him at Doomtree's house! It seems that the murderer of several of your people has shown herself. We have been told to inform you that we have also called the Lunatarian palace to inform them of the murderer of one of their own. They are on their way, but we must get there now as the Prince has decided to approach the woman." The king and queen shot up and after changing they headed out with the guards to the Doomtree house.

* * *

><p>Doomtree...<p>

"She obviously holds money and status above others, including her own family," Endymion stated with his eyes glued on the woman before him. "She murdered her own husbands and her sister and just so _she _could live a better life! She cared not for you or you living! She used you for her own knowing that Doomtree would never had married her on her own. She used you to make him marry her to give you a father and Serenity a mother." Serenity stood there in shock. Endymion knew what had happened. How?

"How do you know this?" she inquired as she stepped closer to him. "I mean she pretty much admitted it, but how do you know the rest?" His blue eyes met her own.

**_Ohh just like all the seasons never stay the same_**  
><strong><em>All around me I can feel a change (ohh)<em>**  
><strong><em>I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me<em>**  
><strong><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>**  
><strong><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>**

"When her previous husband, Kenji Ikuko Tsukino. He was a nobody, just a man that fell for Metelina and seduced a virgin that knew nothing about men because her own mother had been fooled so she hid her from the male species teaching her about how horrible men were." He shook his head.

"My mother had been seduced and led to believe he would leave his wife for her and when she became impregnated he beat her before leaving her in the Kami forsaken place!" Everyone stood there listening to her rave. "Then it happened to me! I was left with a baby that I never wanted!"

"MOTHER!?" Berylella cried out in anguish as she fell to her knees. Her mother turned on her with a frown.

"How could you think I wanted you? You are a burden until you are married away and you will provide for _me_!"

"How could you?" Serenity yelled at the older woman. "How could you treat her like that? She loves you!" Metelina cackled as her face screwed up into that of a witch.

**_Life's too short to have regrets_**  
><strong><em>So I'm learning now to leave it in the past and try to forget<em>**  
><strong><em>Only have one life to live<em>**  
><strong><em>So you better make the best of it<em>**

"Because she is nothing to me," she screeched. "_NOTHING!_" Endymion lunged at her as she pulled a blade out of no where and lunged at Serenity. "And you are less then nothing!" Just as she reached Serenity, her blade just inches from her heart a white light filled the area blinding all and throwing Metelina away from the blond haired girl. The prince grasped the older female as the light cleared to reveal a now white haired Serenity. She glared at Metelina and with a wave of her hand Melelina grew old and shrivaled like a 90 year old woman.

"_You are nothing. You are less then nothing. You were nothing and now you fit that description for the rest of your days._" The voice before them was much diffarent then the girl talking. "_You have always done this. Trying to outdo everyone around you including your own sister and your daughter. You didn't like the fact that your father and my mother loved me more while you were left in the dark. You were nothing then, but I cared for you until you did what you did. Until you tried to kill me. I was so glad that our parents put you in that special school so far away from being able to hurt anyone. Then you left that school and came back. You poisoned us. All of us without us being the wiser by giving it to our own children to feed us._" Berylella looked at her sister. So what she was saying was...Oh my Kami!

**I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me**  
><strong>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<strong>  
><strong>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<strong>  
><strong>I know I can make it, today my life begins<strong>

"You had me feed my father poison!?" she cried. "I fed him all his meals for those last days and they were poisoned?!" Metelina shook her head.

"Not just then, but over a two year period," she said proudly.

**_I will break these chains that bind me, happiness will find me_**  
><strong><em>Leave the past behind me, today my life begins<em>**  
><strong><em>A whole new world is waiting it's mine for the takin<em>**  
><strong><em>I know I can make it, today my life begins<em>**  
><strong><em>Today my life begins...<em>**

Just then the yard around them seemed to explode with people. Hundreds of guards in Earth and Lunatarian uniforms swarmed the yard heading for Metelina. As soon as they grabbed her Endymion let her go and turned to Berylella.

"Your mother was using you for her own selfish reasons, but Serenity wants to help you and so will I." Serenity turned to them, her gaze clear, but her hair still white. "Her sister wanted you safe. She revealed all that through her own to protect you and hers. You are a daughter of the Moon. You only have one love. You just haven't found him, but we will help you." He then turned to Serenity and moved close to the blond. "Serenity," he whispered as he dropped to his knees. "Serenity, you were there tonight and now your step mother is of no concern, but even if you were to deny this truth then I present you with this." He pulled out from his coat the shimmering glass slipper and placed it before her. Taking off her shoe he placed her foot in the slipper which gleamed even brighter and in a flash of light she was dressed even grander then she had for the Ball. "Serenity Doomtree, daughter of the Moon Princess Serenity. Will you marry me?" The blond female stood there in shock as all around her seemed to stop and grow quiet.

"Oh, Endymion, yes, yes I will marry you."

* * *

><p>Okay, that is the end for now. There is one more chapter coming up and that of course is the Epilogue. I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Please review if you hated or loved it just show what you thought. The person who gives me the best review will be added into my newest story.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry that it took soooo long. I have had one hell of a month. I had two jobs for three weeks and now that my husband has a job I quit one. I will be starting a new story soon. This one is also a Sailor Moon fic. I will be looking forward to my faithful readers to enjoying it.

* * *

><p>Epilogue.<p>

Serenity looked out over the crowd, a warm smile on her face. Her sister, well, her cousin, well, nevermind, her relative stood before her with a smile on her face as she stood next to her husband of just three hours. It had been a long year for all of them and now it was at a close. Metelina had been tried and punished for her crimes just under a year ago, her grave barren of life save for one little lily. It glowed against the grave's barren ground. Even though she had been a horrible mother Berylella had gone to her grave once after she had been hanged. She had set the flower down as her forgiveness to the one who bore her.

"How are you feeling?" Berylella inquired as she rubbed Serenity's big belly.

"Good, my Small Lady seems to be having a good day," the white haired girl said as she too placed a hand on her belly. "Only one month left."

"I hope to be pregnant too," the red headed girl confided. "I want to have lots of children." Her husband smiled at her as he pulled her close. He had been one of the Lunarian guards that had taken her mother away and when they had seen each other they knew that they were meant to be. Just then Endymion stepped over to the small group, his hand falling to Serenity's lower back. Placing a small kiss on her forhead he pulled her close.

"Hello, my love," he whispered to her. "I think that it is time." She looked up at him and that was when it happened.

"Yes, it is." He looked at her face as she grasped her stomach. "Serenity is on her way."

* * *

><p>I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
